


Don't talk to strangers

by Wibbili_Wobbly



Series: THE STRANGER FROM GALLIFREY [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wibbili_Wobbly/pseuds/Wibbili_Wobbly
Summary: The Doctor is used to thinking that he is the last of the Time Lords. Though it is not true. How's that possible? Well, don't ask me how!
Series: THE STRANGER FROM GALLIFREY [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686751
Kudos: 1





	Don't talk to strangers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Странник с Галлифрея](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/577024) by Wibbili-Wobbly. 
  * A translation of [Не разговаривай с незнакомцами](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286624) by [Wibbili_Wobbly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wibbili_Wobbly/pseuds/Wibbili_Wobbly). 



> I'm not a native speaker but I wrote this one in English. It took me so much time and was a real breakthrough :) So I'd be greatful if you read and gave me some advice! Will you help me?

Deep space. Dark, empty and silent. Well, it's not actually that silent and empty. A thousand and one small space warships were chasing the blue police box dashing through the cosmos.

'Rose!' shouted the Doctor pulling the levers, running around the console and staggering.

The locals appeared not to appreciate these two trying to prevent the greatest armed conflict between powerful races. It could have been a good plan except the war was the only acceptable ideology here, which mustn't be disturbed and replaced with anything else. However, Doctor and Rose did manage to fasten these two nations. The thing was that both of them were now against the unexpected guests in blue box.

'Hold tight – it's gonna be a rumble-tumble!'

'It's never anything else!' the girl clang to the console and closed her eyes.

It was shaking hard but stopped very soon. Rose stood straight and smiled.

'All right, next time we won't feign diplomatics', the Doctor smiled and then looked seriously at the screens, 'The chase is over but the TARDIS is damaged. She will recover but this requires lots of energy. ...Which we don't have', he thought for couple of seconds and rushed back to the console, 'We need a source of energy in the closest time on the closest planet'

'And what then', Rose came closer, 'some year 3010?'

'Simpler and not that thrilling. Right, Rose Tyler', he pulled the lever, 'Welcome to year 2020, Earth'

'Nice number. So we are now gonna buy sort of super-hyper-bubble of energy or kind of a portable recharger with the power of a micro-universe?' her eyes were gleaming.

'Well... I fear humans do not develop that fast. But we can buy a nice engine stuff. Allons-y!'

***

'I don't like the 20es. Tough time', winced the Doctor, '...But the music is really nice!' he started dancing.

'But Doctor... There is no music' Rose raised her eyebrow.

'Of course there is! Can't you hear it?'

'Is it possible you got some kind of extraterrestrial virus or something?'

'Oi! But there really IS the music. C'mon, over there! I'll prove to you!' he tugged at Rose's sleeve and pulled her towards the source of the sound.

The shopping centre was crowded. People were rushing here and there chattering and pushing each other. The 21st century is the age of high speeds indeed. However, right in the section of gadgets and domestic appliances (where luckily Doctor and Rose were going anyway) there was a young dame. She was walking among the shelves with all sorts of lighting equipment and looking around curiously. She was moving that relaxed and leisurely as if she had a spare lifetime or even two.

Not only was it her strange behavior that would attract the attention. This woman seemed really odd even for 2020: freakish haircut combined with smart casual clothing in black and white – all that supplemented with cheap-looking bright pink slippers. And just to make it even weirder, she also appeared to be dancing to this mysterious unheard music.

'Doctor, I still can't hear anything'

'Well, take my word: you miss a lot!'

'Woah!' the strange lady turned around. She had accidentally overheard them, 'Nice tune, innit? I like it so much!' she stopped examining lava lamps and looked curiously at the Time Lord and his companion.

It took some time for the Doctor to digress from the song and finally pay attention to the woman.

'Oh yes, indeed!'

'So that means I'm not the only lunatic to hear it', she said even more gladly, 'We are loonies and we are proud!'

'What do you mean? Please, tell me the music does exist', he stopped dancing, Rose giggled.

'The music, my friend, is as real as me or, say, you. Oh, what is this sunshine? Is she with you?' the woman looked at Rose and waved her as if the blonde was a little girl.

'Oh, this is Ros-'

'Rose Tyler', the girl interrupted and stepped ahead, 'His friend'

'Rose... I hate roses. Dreadful flowers', the strange lady winced, 'And you must be..?' she looked at the Doctor, who had obviously excited her much more.

'The Doctor', he replied proudly, 'The Doctor who respects roses'

'Th- The Doctor?' the stranger repeated quietly, 'The Doctor... THE Doctor!' she got very perplexed and alarmed. The music suddenly stopped, 'I have to go... Must dash', she mumbled and smiled awkwardly, '...And don't ask me how', she added out of place.

While trying to give the slip the woman bumped into the shelves couple of times and nearly overturned one of them but finally escaped.

'What was that?'

'Dunno, the humans are weirdos', the Doctor shrugged.

'She was wearing slippers.'

'Yup'

'In the middle of January!'

'Well... As I said'

However, it wasn't the last time Doctor and Rose met this strange woman. And the next time it happened appeared to be a bit sooner than they could ever expect. To be precise – right when they got back to the TARDIS.

***

'Oi, you! Get off! It's not for sitting!' yelled the Doctor at the lady.

'That's a shame you don't have a fitted sit in your console. I do have one back in my TARDIS', the woman got off and critically looked around, 'So it can't spin neither? Hah! That's confusing and rather inconvenient. You can't run it on the spot. So you what, just rush around it, press those buttons like an idiot, put your _feets_ on it, eh?'

'Feet', corrected the Doctor destroying her with his glare.

'Never makes sense, still an idiot!'

'Will you stop mocking me and explain at last who you are and what the hell is going on?' he said menacing the dame with his Sonic.

'Woah, seriously? You are threatening me with THIS?' she took the same one out of her pocket.

'Oi, Doctor!' Rose interrupted, 'Did she say "back in my TARDIS"?'

'Oh, right questions! Finally!' a wide smile appeared on woman's face, 'She is not that useless as she seems! I'm the Stranger, by the way'

Obviously, the Doctor was waiting for the further explanations.

'Right, look at me', the Stranger said, 'I don't have a proper name but instead I have a Sonic. And I used to have the TARDIS as well. So who am I, Doctor? What am I?'

'But it can't be you are another Time Lord!'

'Despite it's true. Look here', she took a piece of paper out of her pocket and started drawing something. Or it is better to say "writing", 'Look here, see?' there was a combination of circles comprising a queer pattern, 'Your name!' the Stranger exclaimed excitedly pointing at the paper. 

'Blimey...' mumbled the Doctor.

'M-hm. And as for the music in the shop, it was my Sonic. It converts any audio-wave into a frequency that can be heard only by the Time Lords'

'That's why I couldn't hear it', guessed Rose.

'But Gallifrey...'

'Long story to tell', the Stranger shrugged and for some reason stared at Doctor's companion, 'Well, actually I came just to say "hello". And I almost did it, so...' she went to the door.

'Wait-wait!' the Doctor grabbed her wrist, 'You can't just run away with no explanations! We are the last of the Time Lords!'

'Of course I can't', she gave him the warmest and most tender smile like a mother who hadn't seen her child for so long, 'Of course I can't – you are holding my wrist, you moron! And stop touching me – I'm not this your blonde!'

'My name is Rose!' the girl frowned and crossed her arms.

'Well, that's just what I said, innit?'

'Right, you two definitely have something to discuss', Rose stepped towards the exit, 'Don't get carried away. I'll be right back'.

***

'So where is your companion?' the Doctor asked.

'I don't do companionship. Oh, wait, no, I actually used to travel with Ed Sheeran'

'Oh, did you?'

'Yes, goddamn, I did! That was lovely. I remember taking him to planet Barcelona. He even wrote a song about it but everybody thinks it's about the Earthling city. ...And he also has a song devoted to me', added the Stranger proudly.

'So Ed Sheeran wrote a song for you, right?' asked Doctor distrustfully.

'Yup. You know, _"...Barefoot on the grass, with you between my arms..."_ and something else. Innit about me?'

'You don't say'

'Oh, you don't know about me and John Lennon yet! We used to spend evenings watching the sunset and composing. " _The girl with kaleidoscope-eyes_ " he would call me. When I was a child, a sparkle of Vortex got into my eyes. It didn't make me any special, trough. Just a nice feature', her eyes were indeed unusual. Deep violet with sort of an extraterrestrial shine that resembled something cosmic.

***

'Here I am!' Rose interfered, 'Just look what I found', she was holding a small green lava lamp, 'I didn't think they were still popular but then I saw this one in a shop and...'

'Oi! Get it out!' the Doctor and the Stranger closed their ears and squinted, 'Can't you hear it screaming?'

Doctor dashed towards Rose but she dropped the lamp. The strange liquid from it leaked out on the floor, gathered into one thing and made such an awful screech that even Rose could hear it. Then the thing turned into stone.

'You've just killed it', said the Doctor. He seemed vexed. The Time Lord knelt and started examining the object.

'What was that?' Rose was staring in confuse.

'The Glascazes. Peaceful creatures. Harmless. Mostly hibernating all the time. They only wake up once in 700 years to copulate and then fall asleep again'

'Sounds pretty much of a dream', the Stranger smiled ironically.

'Do you know anything about them?'

'All I can say is that they are rubbish at choosing their dwellings', she picked up a piece of glass from the floor.

'But if these are aliens', punctuated Rose, 'what are they doing here? Capturing the Earth?'

'Don't think so', rejoined the Doctor, 'It was screaming. It was like in agony'

'They are not capturing. They _ARE BEING_ captured', the Stranger proclaimed.

'I don't understand', mumbled the Time Lord, 'Why anybody would put living creatures into the lamps? That doesn't make any sense'

'Hey, you, blondie! Why exactly did you buy that thing?' asked the Stranger.

'Oh, I dunno. It, like, allured me. I was feeling so... Calm'

'My congrats, doctor, your friend finds the scream of an innocent victim soothing'

'It's okay, Rose, she is just kidding', replied the Doctor before the blonde even said a thing, 'The Galscazes make a special sound that no human can discern. Right, off we go. We need to go back to the shop to sort the things out. Stranger – with us'

'Oi! Who put you in charge? It's usually me, who is in charge. I don't do assistance. I do not obey the commands'

'How do you deal with people then?'

'Don't ask me how. ...Okaaay', she unwillingly followed them spanking the floor with her bare feet.

'Aren't you going to put them on again?' Rose pointed at the pink slippers that the Stranger had taken off no sooner she got in the TARDIS.

'Nope. Shoes are for losers'

***

'So, what's next, smarty?' asked the Stranger caustically when they left the shop. Eventually they didn't manage to learn a lot about the case there.

'Not a faintest idea', replied the Doctor confidently and smiled, 'It would be nice to get somehow to the factory where these lamps are being produced'

The Stranger stopped, closed her eyes, sniffed the air and claimed:

'Three miles to the west'

'But how?..'

'Don't ask me how', the Time Lady said, 'Rose, what kind of stupid question is that? I've been living in this city in this time for so long. Of course, I've managed to carry out some research. That's an interesting firm, by the way. It once appeared out of nothing just in couple of weeks. Their production even though _made in UK_ is somehow miraculously indeed popular in _the UK._ Yes, I had enough time for my investigation'

'Enough time...' repeated the Doctor, 'Where is your TARDIS, by the way?'

'I've lost her', grumbled the Stranger. She frowned and looked very offended, 'I don't remember. I don't know. Not a slightest idea. Don't ask me how, got it?'

The Doctor and Rose nodded though they both understood that only more questions occurred. How had she got there? What had she done to her TARDIS? Was she alone or with somebody?

These three finally got to the factory. The Stranger looked skeptically at the entrance with big letters written on it.

'McBlack', she read, 'So? Shall we gently nock at their doors?'

The Doctor replied nothing. He used his Sonic and the door yielded.

'Ladies first', he made a wide inviting gesture.

'Peacockery', smiled Rose.

'Showing off', nodded the Stranger, 'Okay, that was actually quite nice'

'Didn't you think this device was just for playing music, eh?'

'Well, I usually heat up beer with it'

'Wha- ..Let's pretend I didn't hear that'

On their way they were stopped by the guards. Before they even started asking questions, the Doctor took the psychic paper out of his pocket.

'The systematic inspection check-up', he said confidently and pointed at Rose, 'This is my colleague. And this...' he looked at the Stranger.

'The leading journalist of the publishing house "Factories and...' she thought for couple of seconds, '...and factories", yup'

The guards were just about to rejoin but the Doctor and Rose have already entered the building. The Stranger lingered.

'Excuse me, ma'am, but... You shoes...' someone said.

'Huh?'

'You are not wearing any'

'So? You are but I'm not telling you anything about this fact. Crappy boots, by the way'

***

The factory looked unexpectedly ordinarily. No aliens, no oppressed workers. Even the sanitary regulations were implemented. The guests of the mill decided to split up to gain some information. The Stranger made a quick decision. If you want to hide something – hide it underground. With no hesitation the Time Lady went into a big lift filled with workers.

'The lowest floor', commanded the Stranger. The workers silently exchanged glances with each other.

'Sorry, miss, but the lift isn't going there'

'Of course it isn't! You have to press the button first.'

'Miss, you must be new here. You do not understand yet...'

'Yes, I do not understand what's so difficult in pressing the button. For Vortex sake, go on!'

Meanwhile, Rose examined the plan of the building and walked to the canteen. The best place to overhear all the secrets and rumors of the firm. The lunch break had just started and tired workers flooded the canteen chattering about everything.   
The blonde, however, didn't manage to learn much. Only that it was now the fully fledged factory producing not only lava lamps and other decoration stuff but also furniture, technical equipment, toys, and even clothes. The work wasn't that hard – you just had to pump the liquid wax and another fluid. That was it.   
It wasn't that easy, though. Many people complain of terrible headaches, noise in their heads, feebleness. Some of the employees are claimed to fall into a sort of a trance just staring into one point for hours.   
But the salary is much more than just satisfying. So none of them rushes to change the job.

The Doctor decided not to waste time and went straight to the production line where this strange liquid was contained and added to the goods. But suddenly he got interrupted.

'Can I help you?'

'No, just looking'

'This is the private territory', the man said strictly, 'Who are you?'

'Ah, sure', the Doctor showed his psychic paper again.

His interlocutor turned out to be none other than the owner of the factory – Mr. Rufus McBlack. But yet the Time Lord didn't get a lot of useful information out of their talk. Except that the cabinet of McBlack was located at the farthest point of the factory, on the highest floor, and didn't contain anything of the production itself.

'Tell me, how did you manage to develop and promote your business that much in that short time?'

'Oh, everybody asks me about that. Mostly with help and support of my families, enthusiasm of the employees...'

'In such a short period? You made people love you production. Hypnotized them. Captured', the Doctor raised his eyebrow.

'Who the hell are you? All these your papers tell me nothing! The security told me there was no such publishing house that girl with you claimed to be from'

'With that idiotic name? Of course. Not a big surprise', mumbled the Time Lord, 'But let's get back to the point'

'You are a liar!' yelled Mr. McBlack furiously and stroke his hand on the security button.

The siren screeched and the Doctor rushed out of the cabinet to find Rose and the Stranger. But no sooner had he got to the corridor, twenty armed guards surrounded him.

'Blimey, is that all because of those lava lamps?'

***

Mr. McBlack was about to give a signal to the guards but suddenly the fire alarm started and the sprinklers on the ceiling started splashing the water. The attackers got bewildered and, which is more important, distracted from their target. Just in time.

'Rose Tyler, you are a genius!' the Doctor shouted happily and dashed towards the girl. It was she, who turned on the fire alarm.

'Investigation failed?'

'Investigation failed'

'But where is the Stranger?'

They ran to the ground floor hoping to pick her up on the way.

The doors of the lift opened and the vexed Time Lady came out.

'What do you mean "the lift does not go down", huh? A complete nonsense!'

'Stranger, run!' shouted out the Doctor running past and waving his hands.

'Oh, we are being chased. Nice', she wasn't in a hurry at all. The Stranger looked at them, then turned her head and noticed the security, 'Ah, okay, now I see', she ran after her new cahoots.

Running past the conveyer belt with lava lamps the Doctor grabbed one of them and moved on. Luckily, Rose managed to remember the plan of the building so they got out fast. These three were running non-stop till they reached the TARDIS. Only there they could finally take breath.

The Doctor put the lamp on the console.

'Silence... Why isn't it screaming anymore?' the Stranger pointed the object with her Sonic.

'Looks like an ordinary lamp'

'Whaaat? So that means we were rushing and risking ourselves just for a peace of wax in a blusting glass jar?'

'Oh, calm down', replied Rose.

'I see, the Doctor cocked up again'

'Right', the Time Lord interrupted, 'What did we find out?'

'There is nothing below the ground floor – that's what their lift thinks. Though the workers indicate the opposite'

'I'm sure there must be sort of a basement or a cellar. It was marked on the scheme of the building', confirmed the blonde, 'But the employees avoid talking about it. Besides, they complain about the headaches, fatigue and so on'

'Rose Tyler, you are a genius!' exclaimed the Doctor, 'They are certainly hiding something... We have to go back and sneak into the basement'

'Right now?' the Stranger raised her eyebrows in astonishment, 'You are crazy! No doubt they are waiting for us armed to the teeth!'

'Well then, let's not hold them up', Rose nodded enthusiastically.

'No, no, no and no! I'm not that insane to poke in there again', the Time Lady crossed her arms and added pitifully, 'Doctor, just let me stay here, I haven't been in the TARDIS for so long. Please-please-please!'

'Okay', sighed the Doctor, 'But I'm blocking her. She will not move anywhere without me, got it? It's not that I don't trust you, it's just... Well, you know', he smiled nicely, 'Enjoy yourself!'

Him and Rose went away and left the Stranger in the TARDIS alone with the lava lamp and non-working appliances.

'EnJoY YoUrSeLf!' mimicked the Stranger settling down on the console. At least now there was no one to forbid her to do it. She jabbed her finger at the lava lamp, 'It's quite cosy in here. But still my TARDIS was better. She had several modes and... And I'm still talking to a piece of wax?' she woman sighed, 'Pathetic sight. I am. You know, I've been looking for him for so long. The Doctor. We've known each other since we were kids. He was even going to marry me. Ridiculous, innit? He promised not to forget and now barely even remembers... Wait, what is this sound?'

The Stranger made a wry face. Her consciousness was filled with the dreadful high-frequency squeak. The Time Lady pointed her Sonic at the lamp.

'How is that? Alive? 10% alive? 15%... 30%... 50%...'

The girl jumped off the console and rushed to the door. This harrowing scream could drive anybody mad. The Stranger was pulling the door handle in panic.

'You've locked the door? Well, not a big surprise people travel with you – you don't let them out!' she was helplessly trying to stop up her ears, 'Doooooctoooor!' howled the Stranger pitifully.

***

Rose and the Doctor, meanwhile, were exploring the basement of the factory. A dark place with lots if narrow corridors, resembling a complicated labyrinth. In the middle of this labyrinth, there was a room with a big stone.

'A meteorite. Cracked in two'

'M-hm. The Glascazes spaceship', the Doctor put on his glasses and started examining the construction. There were a lot of wires, attached to the ship.

'What are all these cables for?'

'Dunno, maybe to maintain the telepathic connection with all the Glascazes'

The girl touched the surface of the space vessel but suddenly the already familiar intruder alert started.

'Or the wires are just the part of a signaling system', the Doctor grabbed Rose by the hand and dashed away.

***

The Stranger was still in a time machine, locked up with the source of unbearable sounds.

'C'mon, please!' she was banging the door with her fists, 'C'mon, TARDIS, sweetheart, you must understand me! Please, let me out! ...The Doctor needs me!' the door suddenly screeched obediently and opened.

The Time Lady got outside and looked around.

'What the heck is going on here?'

Apparently, not only was it she now, who could hear the excruciating extraterrestrial cry. The whole city was convulsing and all the minds were penetrated by the alien agony. 'Stop it! No more! I can't bear it! Kill me!' the people all around screamed. Some people were on the tops of buildings, just about to jump. Others were trying to calm their children but nothing would help. The Glascazes are telepaths. They transmit their pain and make everybody suffer it.

'No time. The factory. Doctor!' the Stranger was feeling so dizzy but she struggled her ache and ran straight to the factory.

***

The Doctor and his companion were running around the factory and finally hid in a utility room. It allowed them to win some precious time.

'What's next?' Rose looked perplexedly at the Doctor, 'What was that? Why these creatures? What do we do now?'

'Dunno. Just no idea'

'Well think of something! You are an alien specialist!' she gave him a slight smack.

'Ouch! What for? I do not know anything! Nobody knows, basically. The Glascazes are peaceful hive creatures, hibernate for centuries, communicate with telepathy. And that's it! Oh, wait a second... Of course!' he smiled.

'What?'

'That means, Rose Tyler, these creatures are not just screaming. They are making a distress call'

'But to whom?'

'I don't know, but we have to put them together and...'

He didn't manage to finish. The guards found them and took to the boss's cabinet. Mr. McBlack was sitting at the table.

'Oh, just look at them – so assertive. So these are the ones who care? Stupid blondie with pretty face and a bloke who robbed a librarian'

'A librarian?' the Doctor frowned, 'Do I look like a librarian?' uncomprehendingly at Rose and then at Mr. McBlack.

'No, you don't', whispered Rose.

'But I heard he said... Hey, you!' he turned to the boss, 'Explain to me, why do you keep a spaceship in you cellar and why do you call me a librarian?'

'Shut up!' the owner of the factory yelled, 'Everything you see – is my labor. I've always dreamt of outer space. But since I was a child I knew I would inherit this stupid family business. I had been dreaming of exploring the cosmos – and it found me. Not so long ago a small meteorite fell near my factory. And there was a creature. The living slush. At first, I was scared but then I realized – it was my chance. This liquid besots, hypnotizes'

'And so you used it.'

'Correct. But there's one thing: every time it fall asleep, the effect stops. So I had to attach the wires with electricity to keep it... Err... Toned.'

He smiled smugly. Suddenly there was a thud at the door. Then again. And again. And then barely audible whining in pain.

'Damn, it opens the other way! Ouch!' angrily muttered the girl entering the room and rubbing her bruised knuckles.

'The Stranger!' exclaimed the Doctor excitedly.

'Oh! Doctor! Blondie!' the Time Lady waved at them, 'Told you it was a bad idea'.

***

'And who is that??' Mr. McBlack leaped up.

'I am your affected customer. And I demand a compensation. A glass of heated beer will do. Or maybe even the cold one'

'What are you talking about?'

'Look: your lamps have gone mad. The whole city is in bloody agony! And this is all because of your output!'

'The whole city? Can't be! I've got everything under my control!'

'But the Glascazes are totally harmless', the Doctor interfered, 'And even not all the lamps contained them'

'All', the Stranger glared at the owner of the production, 'Even a tiny bit of the substance is enough to change the structure of the whole matter in the lamp and turn it into a very scared alien form of live'

'But how did you...'

'..Oh, don't ask me how, Doctor. Just observation, a hypothesis and one Sonic', the Stranger smiled and the Doctor stayed satisfied with her answer.

'But this is just a nonsense!' Mr. McBlack left his cabinet. Everybody, including the intruders, followed him.

***

The closer they were getting to the hidden basement, the louder the horrible sound was becoming. Now everyone without exception could hear it. The scream that would destroy any living consciousness.

'All this is the howling of the once you've captured!' the Doctor yelled out to the owner of the factory, who was lying crooked on the floor trying to close his ears.

'Pathetic sight', the Stranger sniffed scornfully and followed the others. She didn't have to turn back to realize that Mr. McBlack was already dead.

Goint straight into the epicentre seemed to be equal to a suicide. The walls, the air – everything was burning with suffering. In the middle of the room, there was a huge glass tank with storming grey liquid. Apparently, it was the source of the scream.

Rose staggered but the Doctor held her. She looked at him and made it clear that she could handle herself. The Time Lord nodded and dashed forwards. The girl turned back and saw the Stranger, who looked at her more seriously than ever.

'Come on, blondie, go'.

And Rose rushed forwards, running pass the suffering security and trying not to look around.

The Doctor ran up to the alien's glass prison and fell on his knees, deafened with the cry.

All the employees in the building were howling and begging for help. Someone accidentally pressed the emergency button. 'Defensive shields on', said the mechanical voice. The metal shields started falling, blocking all the exits.

'Doctor!' Rose was already so close but the shield was just about to crush her down. Suddenly something grabbed her by the collar and pulled her back.

'Rose!!!' yelled the Doctor, being isolated from his companion, and fell on the floor.

'Watch out, girl! You nearly got smashed up', the Stranger stood behind Rose. It was her who has just saved the blonde from the shield.

***

The Time Lady snatched her by the wrist and dragged away so as not to stay locked between another doors. The girls burst into a small room and the last shield locked before they understood a thing. In the room there was a big window facing the room with the captured alien. Unfortunately, no doors, shields and partitions saved from that scream.

Rose clutched her head in despair; the Stranger was holding her mouth with her palm to keep back the wail. The Time Lords hear more and feel deeper. Especially someone's pain. But if the Stranger even here couldn't hold back her agony, then what was happening to the Doctor who was locked up with the creature?

Next to the window, there was a control panel, which apparently was seriously damaged. No buttons worked, the screens were turned off.

'Stranger, do something!'

'Me?? It's you who is always after the Doctor – didn't you manage to learn a thing?' the Time Lady was scratching the wall with her nails.

'Stranger, please! There is no one else to help! People are dying there... The Doctor is dying!' her eyes got wet, 'I'm begging you, Stranger!'

'The Doctor...' she crawled up to the panel and opened it with her screw. Then she gave the Sonic to Rose, 'I've tuned it up a bit. Now you can hear this music too. Besides, this thing blocks the alien signal and prevents your mind from receiving it'

The Stranger was delving into the wires and periodically banging her head on the console to distract herself somehow from this never-ending noise.

'You saved me...' noted Rose.

'No', rejoined the Stranger pressing all the buttons and pulling the levers.

'You risked yourself, grabbed me and brought here to a safe place'

'I stumbled', growled out the Time Lady.

'You are a hero!'

'Stop it!' she hit the panel with her fist, 'Heroism is about that clown in a coat. I am just a stranger – onlooker, passer-by, nobody. ...You are annoying me'

'But you are saving us all now. Don't you say you're doing it unintendedly?'

'Well... Sometimes I'm being so clumsy', the Stranger shrugged and put her hand on a big lever in the middle of the console.

'And how does this help us?' Rose put her hand above.

'Don't ask me how!'

Together they pulled down the lever.

Everything turned off. Light. Electricity. Sirens. And then there was silence. Nothing more but silence. Rose and the Stranger fell exhaustedly on the floor. The pain quietened down little by little.

'I hate lava lamps', the Stranger smiled breathing heavily.

'I think we could become good friends' Rose smiled widely.

'And I think you are still annoying me. ...No, seriously, shut up', they both giggled.

***

The Glascazes were released. People were saved. Torchwood took on the responsibility for further destiny of the aliens. The Doctor, Rose and the Stranger could now finally rest and get come to the TARDIS.

'Oh, well, have to admit: we all are a really cool team indeed' Rose smiled.

'Seems so. We would be the something'

'We would?' asked the Doctor, 'Why "would"? Aren't you gonna stay?'

'You understand there is no place for me by your side', the Stranger shrugged trying not to look at the Doctor, 'There should always be someone with you. But we both know it can't be me'

'You mean you'll just walk away right now? But where?'

'Dunno yet. The Stranger must roam'

'So... Shall I give you a lift then?' dismally muttered the Doctor after the tough silence.

'Can we pop somewhere first?'

England, late spring, 1971. Sunset rays were reflecting from the window glasses making them sparkle and covering the whole street with gilt. A tall man in round glasses was strolling along the road. Suddenly he heard that long forgotten but yet so familiar metal sound of arriving TARDIS.

'John!' the Stranger was indescribably glad to see him.

'Stranger!' the man hugged her, 'I haven't seen you for ages and you haven't changed even a tiny bit! So much has happened since our last meet. I knew you would come back!' it was none other than John Lennon. That same John Winston Lennon, the establisher of the Fab Four – "The Beatles".

'I know. I'm here just for a few minutes', replied the Stranger dolefully, 'We might never meet again. I came to say goodbye. You are, with no doubt, the most remarkable man I've ever known. Shame I didn't find the time to tell you about the world I'm from. Well, at least I wrote everything down', the Time Lady gave him the envelope with the word "Imagine" written on it in her neatest handwriting, 'The music is on you, if you feel like. This one could make a nice song'

'I'm gonna miss you so much, the girl with kaleidoscope eyes', Lennon smiled ruefully.

'I know', the Stranger nodded, 'So long, John!' she said the way she used to. As if she wasn't going to spend the whole eternity rambling the whole space and time.

The TARDIS landed in a randomly chosen point of time on the Earth, somewhere on the shore of the cold Northern Sea. It happened to be summer, 1962. It was a fine night, so silent and amazingly starlit.

'Are you sure?'

'Certainly. There is so much for both of you to discover about the world and about each other. This is the path for only two of you', the Stranger winked.

'But what do you do know? You are left absolutely alone with no TARDIS on the alien for you planet, somewhen in the past', whined Rose, who already got used to this nice and clumsily funny Time Lady, 'How are you going to live?'

'How?' the Stranger stepped on the cold sand of the seashore, 'Don't ask me how'.

The TARDIS vanished as she usually does. The Stranger was left behind. She closed her eyes and listened to serene murmur of the waves. The Time Lady took the Sonic out of the pocket and lifted her arm intending to throw the device straight into the sea.

'A-ah no, that would be way too much!' she decided and went on strolling along the shore.

Suddenly in the dark she saw a man sitting on the sand and gazing at the water.

'Wanna hear a story?' asked the Stranger out ofnothing and sat down next to him. The man shrugged, 'Well then, listen', theTime Lady looked up at those innumerous stars at the sky and started speaking,'A long-long lime ago somewhere in deep-deep space there was a planet calledGallifrey...


End file.
